


Himbos Unite

by FreeArchive



Category: The Good Place (TV), The Half of It (2020), Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Multi, Stan Himbos and their sapphic friends, This is a joke and well I don't really know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeArchive/pseuds/FreeArchive
Summary: JC walks away from his encounter with a demon quite confused but moving on. He heads to a hostel where he meets two new people... and he likes them.{JC x Jason x Paul}
Relationships: Jianyu Li | Jason Mendoza/Paul Munsky/JC (Warrior Nun)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Himbos Unite

**Author's Note:**

> So um, yeah, I literally have zero idea what this is. The WN discord just threw ideas around and well, I tried! 
> 
> Sponsored by the Give-JC-a-Bf Foundation 🏳️🌈 (so I gave him two)

It was an understatement to say that JC was thoroughly confused from what happened. One moment, he and Ava were happily snuggling on the ship, content to move on with their lives. And then the next they ran outside, into a warehouse, chased by _nuns._

Like nuns?! Why the fuck were nuns chasing them? 

He'd didn't remember a lot except hitting his head and apparently hallucinating a whole lot because what other explanation did he have? 

Otherwise… 

He winced. 

Whatever that creature had been there had been real. 

And he didn't want to think about that because if he did, he might lose his mind. It didn't help that Ava straight up vanished and he had no idea how to find her again. Was she safe from the nuns that remained? He hoped so. 

"Goddamn," he muttered to himself as he entered the lowrun hostel. 

He didn't have much money left and wasn't in the right mindset to pickpocket properly. It should be enough for a room. He'd be better in the morning. He’d have to be. 

The woman at the desk smiled at him as he approached. "Hi, um, we're pretty booked at the moment."

Night had already fallen outside and most places wouldn't like a young man coming in off the streets with nothing but the clothes in his back. JC swallowed. 

"Do you have anything?" 

The woman on the desk frowned. "I have a room you can share. It has two other occupants." 

"Good enough. I'll take it." JC slid his money across the counter. He just needed to rest and clear his head. Anywhere with a bed. 

The woman nodded and rummaged around in the key box. "Here's your key. Corridor on your left. Have a nice stay." 

Well, from the state of the hostel compared to the kushy places he usually stayed in, he doubted it. But it was a bed and a room over his head as he tried to process what the fuck happened. Better than nothing. 

JC found his room near the very end of the corridor. The key turned easily and he stepped inside. 

"Hey." 

"Hey! Sup, dawg?" 

There were two other young men in the room already, one laying on his bed while the other sat by the window. 

The one on his bed was a handsome Asian man with dark hair and a jaw that could cut steel. He’d something in his hands that he fiddled with. Maybe a rubix cube? 

The other guy had blond-sandy hair and a cute face, warm eyes… but he was also a strapping man, tall, probably played sports. 

From his time roaming from country to country, house to house, he’d grown good at noticing things about people. 

"I guess I'm your roommate?" JC offered. 

"Oh, cool," said the one by the window. "I'm Paul, this is Jason." 

Jason waved at him eagerly, having surprising energy for this late at night. He had such a wide charming smile that JC froze for a second. 

JC flopped down onto the third bed, groaning. His muscles were sore from use, a lot more use than the past few months. "Um, I'm JC." 

"Oh, like Jesus Christ." 

"Huh?" 

"Like Jesus Christ," Jason repeated. "You know. He's very famous in America." 

Well. True. JC couldn't say he was wrong but he also wasn't right. He was also very famous in Spain. 

"Hm. What brings you here, JC?" Paul asked, shifting his chair around. He had a book in his hand, a pen strapped to the spine. Writing? 

"Ah. You would not believe me if I told you." 

"Really? Try me." 

JC glanced over at the other guys, lifting a brow. Both looked at him eagerly. Well. What did he have to lose? Chances were he'd never see these two again so what did it matter if they thought he was crazy? Honestly, it might help him to talk about what he’d seen. 

"Well… basically, I'm a house hopper." 

"What's that mean?" 

"Well, I visit rich people's holiday homes. And live in them while they don't. Leave the place as it was, they don’t even notice. Pretty easy." And he'd gotten good at it, checking the calendars. 

"Oh. That sounds fun." 

"Anyway, I met this girl and well, she was super cool. I liked her a lot."

Paul grimaced in sympathy, as if he knew where this story might lead. He definitely didn't, though. 

"Anyway, she was on the run from these people, um. Well, they were nuns, okay? Like Christian nuns..." 

"Nuns?" 

"Yeah! Man, it was so weird. Like imagine a nun running after you with a glowing blue sword?" And then dying before your very eyes. JC then remembered that that had also happened. Right. Wonderful. 

"And then?" 

"Um, this is going to sound ridiculous but… It's true. I promise" 

"I love ridiculous. It's what my teachers used to call me," Jason smiled. 

"Uh. Nice. And these fricking nuns are chasing us and trying to kill Ava. And a _demon_ shows up." 

JC honestly wasn't going to elaborate more on that except Jason nodded as if he understood. 

"Ah, demons are so annoying. Always trying to kill you or stuff spiders up your butt." 

"Huh?" 

Jason nodded again. "They like spider butts." 

"You met a demon?" 

Jason nodded, as if this was a super casual statement for everyday conversation. "His name is Shawn. And Vicky but she was very pretty. Not a demon." 

"Really?" JC didn't exactly believe him but then again, if he really knew demons, then maybe he hadn't lost his mind. 

Jason nodded. "Oh _yeah._ Like this demon is like my dad, except he isn't my dad because my dad is human but he is basically my other dad." He sighed. "I miss him." 

"Wow. Is he… gone?" 

Jason nodded solemnly. "Back to the Bad Place to try work on Heaven." But then he smiled again. "I'm sure he's having a great time!" 

Paul glanced between them, an eyebrow arched. 

"Demons?" 

"Yeah." 

"That's cool. Real cool." 

JC wasn't sure if he believed them but Paul didn't say otherwise. He was such a nice guy JC wouldn't be surprised if he just humoured them. "What about you, buddy? What are you doing here?" 

Paul sighed and sat back. "Um, just traveling. Trying to figure out what to do with my life. I'm a little lost." 

"A girl?" 

"No. Well, not exactly." 

JC glanced at Jason who then in turned looked to Paul. 

"I liked this girl but I'm not super smart… so I asked this other girl to help me… write her letters?" Paul gestured sheepishly. "And, long story short, they kinda fell for each other." 

"Kinda?" 

"Did. Okay, they did."

"Oh." 

"I'm not mad, I'm really happy for them! Just to make it clear! But…" Paul sighed. "I worry about me, you know? Like how I am going to find someone like that? I'm not good with words or… expressing myself." 

"Oh. That's tough, buddy," Jason said sympathetically. "My ex is a not-lady, not-robot. She was so much smarter than me." 

JC didn't understand what Jason said half of the time but he seemed like a fun guy. 

"I think my ex got kidnapped by those nuns," he admitted. "Which is weird." 

"Whoa. Damn. Stuff in common." _Strange exes._

"Yeah. Nice hair," Jason beamed. 

"Um. Well, yes," JC chuckled. He could appreciate his hair. 

JC didn't know how long he spent talking to Jason and Paul. Only that he didn't sleep a lot that night. He'd been so tired entering the hostel yet when his head touched the pillow, he stared at the ceiling, heart racing and cheeks flushed. Why? 

He glanced across at the beds next to him. Hmm. Ah. Maybe he knew why. 

* * *

"I guess I'll see you?" JC said the next morning as he stood outside the hostel. 

For some reason he didn't want to go. He liked Jason and Paul, lot more than his old friends. But this was where they parted. He couldn't expect them to stay. They all had their own journeys to go on. 

"Where?" Jason scratched his head. "I can see you now." 

"I guess so, bro." 

JC pulled them in for one last hug (there'd been a lot of hugging last night, surprisingly). "Later, then." 

And he walked away. 

The three parted ways from their 

JC adjusted his jacket, wondering where he'd go now. He had no idea where Ava was and honestly? If he had to deal with nun-jas and demons trying to kill them, he didn't think he wanted to find her. She'd been strange anyway. Strange but capable. 

He wished her well. 

Now, where to go? 

JC walked the length of the dock, managing to pickpocket a pair of wealthy looking tourists for the wallet. Enough money for a bus ticket to wherever he wanted. 

He peered at the sign. Maybe he'd leave Spain and head up to France or Italy? He liked Italy. It would nice at this time of year. 

Or maybe further along to Poland? 

Anywhere really. He just needed to leave whatever strange past week he'd had behind and move on. Otherwise, he might actually lose his head. 

"Hey you!" 

JC whipped around to see the tourists along with a policeman. 

_Shit!_

He couldn't let himself get arrested. 

JC turned and started to run, but the policeman gave chase, yelling at him to stop. And for what? He hadn't even taken that much. What was €30 to someone of that class. Money out of their back pockets--literally. 

JC skidded into a wall, muscles burning as he once again looked back. 

"Give up already!" he hissed. 

He didn't. 

He just kept coming no matter how far he ran. JC wasn't unfit but Christ, he never ran quite like this. 

As he started to tire, he wondered what life behind bars would be like. He'd easily be the one the other inmates would pick on. Maybe he should have worked out and built muscles like his old friends suggested. Oh, well. Too late. 

"Yo, JC!" 

JC's jaw dropped when he saw a motorbike speed around a corner. 

And who should be driving it but Paul, head down and concentrated. Jason balanced easily on the back and raised his arm when they pulled up next to him.

"Kobe!' 

"Is that a Molotov cocktail?!" 

Behind him, something exploded and JC _really_ didn't want to look. 

"Get on!" Paul yelled. 

He didn't need telling twice. 

JC jumped into the bike between them, wrapping his arms around Paul's waist as they drove off. The policeman didn't dare follow, instead turning to the more immediate problem. 

Lucky. Or stupid. He'd take both. 

"Thanks for the save," JC gasped. "I don't think I could do with getting arrested."

"What's a holiday without a police chase?" Jason grinned cheerily. 

Behind them, sirens blared. 

"Shit." 

Maybe he spoke too soon on being arrested. It had been just a simple pickpocketing but let's just say shit escalated. He glanced back at the smoke rising into the air. Quite a bit. 

"Don't worry, I got this!" Paul grinned. 

JC held onto his waist tighter as they picked up speed. Behind him, Jason whooped. 

For the first few minutes, he tensed, worried that they would catch them and all three of them would be in trouble. 

But as the sirens faded and they drove out of the town and away from all of that, the worry faded. The quickening of his heart was for an entirely different reason. 

Jason hung onto the back, loosely holding onto him as he cheered again. The wind blew Paul's hair back at him and he smelt _so good._

Suddenly, JC didn't care that Ava had left. 

"Okay, I think we lost them," Paul finally said as they pulled up along the side of a road. They were away from civilisation with the hint of a village up ahead. 

"That was so fun, I could kiss you," JC gasped. 

Honestly, it just slipped out. He hadn't meant to say it like that but he'd been thinking it. And with the adrenaline and fire in his veins, his brain didn't have super control right now. So he smiled and tried to play it off. 

"I mean," Paul nudged the ground, scuffing it with his toe. "I wouldn't say no." 

_Oh?_

"Ooh, count me in!" Jason leaned forward, smile wide. 

JC grinned, twisting to kiss Jason quickly. "For you. And-" He turned back around to Paul, "-for you." 

Paul smiled, almost shyly but happily. "Let's get out of here."

JC once again wrapped his arms around his waist and Jason did the same. "Gladly." 

And they drove around Europe on Jason's motorbike having fun and being bfs. What a good time! 🏳️🌈

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Write things as jokes? Never 😇 also apologies about the ooc-ness, I really haven't written any of their characters before.  
> (also can you tell I just said fuck it at the end? 😂) 
> 
> Did you enjoy it? If so, consider leaving me a comment to make my day 💜


End file.
